Alone
by cathyhb
Summary: The effects of "priori incantato". Harry lived a life with Sirius and Remus changing minute things, things including his friendship with Hermione. Who knew how bad it would snowball into?
1. Chapter 1

Alone  
What if Sirius Black was never convicted? That day when the Aurors cornered him on Peter Pettigrew's disappearance, they had the sense of mind to validate the last spell casted from Sirius's wand. This meant Harry Potter grew up with two of his father's best friends, Sirius and Remus Lupin who both treated him as their own flesh and blood.

Living with the two wizards brought changes to the boy who lived. Both offered Harry knowledge that had helped in his Hogwarts classes. So when Professor Flitwick taught the levitation charm, Harry offered to correct Ron. The disastrous teasing by Ron to Hermione never happened and Hermione was never trapped inside the girls bathroom.

On times of trouble, Harry was always able to talk with Sirius or Remus or look back to experiences with them. For instance, Remus, kept himself safe by planting a Devil's Snare surrounding his werewolf hideout to keep unwanted passersby. Of course, he taught Harry how to escape in case he got caught.

Harry Potter living with real wizards, experienced enough to survive his Hogwarts years without Hermione's help.

However, come their 6th year, when Dumbledore died and Hogwarts was invaded by Death Eaters, Hermione was not one of the recipients of the Felix Felicis. Instead of focusing on fighting off the Death Eaters, the professors had been protecting their students, leaving Harry to fight for himself. It was at that moment when the great Harry Potter disappeared.

Bellatrix cornered Harry. He was able to deflect her curses as he was shouting for everyone to leave the school. However, he got distracted by a younger wizard fighting off grown wizards. This caused the biggest mistake as he became a recipient of the spell "Crucio". Bellatrix then ordered another Death Eater to bring him to their master as she went for the other students.

The last thing Harry saw was a brown haired witch running towards him. "Leave me." He uttered as he lost consciousness.

Years later.

Draco Malfoy walked through the Ministry of Magic uncontested by the Aurors. Aurors these days are very different. They were all sporting the dark mark on their arms.

He went up a flight of stairs and proceeded down a hallway until he reached an unassuming blue door. He checked his pocket to ensure he brought his galleons. Satisfied, he turned the knob and walked inside.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're again in need of our resources?"

"Let's just start Mr. Bringgs." Draco said to an old man standing on a peg for his left foot as he joined several wizards in the far end of the room.

Mr. Bringgs nodded and waved his wand across from the waiting wizards to move a wall. "Come along, filthy mudbloods." He ordered a group of witches and wizards who noticeably wore snake cuffs.

The group paraded across the room.

Draco kept a careful eye on the group looking for promising mudbloods. His eyes fell on a gangly brown haired witch. Her head was bowed down but he caught a glimpse of her eyes and noticed the familiar blank stare. "I want that mudblood." He pointed at the subject.

"Business or pleasure?" Mr. Bringgs asked.

"Business. My company is expanding and nearly all of my house elves are being transferred there. I need resources."

"Bringgs, I need all the females." A man in a red cloak demanded. "My entertainment business needs it."

"There are five females here. You shouldn't miss one." Draco argued.

"Gentlemen, let us follow the rules." Bringgs smiled slyly. "Highest bidder."

~~~

Draco handed all of his galleons and collected his prize. "The egg?" Draco turned back to Bringgs.

Bringgs threw him a small silver egg. "Hefty price for a lanky mudblood." 

"I'll make sure I get my galleon's worth." He led the witch down to the lobby where he can disapparate together. "Damn. You're worth the price of two. I hope I don't regret this." He mumbled before disappearing.

~~~

Draco and the witch arrived in an old Manor which is double the size of the Malfoy Manor he used to reside.

He activated the alarms before hiding his wand inside his robe. "Alecia!" He called out.

A blonde witch scurried to his side.

Draco turned to his new guest and pulled stands of her hair.

Alecia took out two bottles and handed one to the new guest. She then took the hair strands from Draco to put inside the other bottle. Alecia drank the potion and slowly transformed into the image of the new girl. "Your turn." She ordered.

The new girl, who still had a dazed look, followed the instruction. She in turn took the form of Alecia.

"Thank you Alecia." Draco smiled. "Switch for a week?"

"Okay." Alecia nodded. "Should I take her downstairs?"

He nodded as he pulled a blue egg from his robe. "Just a week." He promised as he opened the egg and handed it to Alecia.

She accepted and watched the snake inside the egg crawl out and slithered to her left arm. It circled around her wrist and bit its own tail forming the similar snake cuff the new guest wore. "Just a week." She repeated under her breath.

~~~

Alecia led the new girl to a dungeon with opened cells. She nodded to a couple of wizards they passed when they were halted by another wizard.

"Just one?" He asked.

Alecia nodded. "Must be someone special."

The wizard stared at Alecia's face. "I know her."

Alecia rolled her eyes. "Sure you do, Dean."

"No, honest. I do know her." He insisted. He tried to touch the new girl but Alecia slapped his hand away.

"She's not ready." Alecia warned.

Alecia half dragged the brown haired witch to a nearby empty cell. "You can rest here for a while. I'll bring you some food later or would you rather eat now?"

When she didn't get a response, she got out of the cell and locked it. "For safety purposes." She tried to explain.

~~~~

Dean Thomas, left the dungeon and went to look for Draco at his favorite hiding place, the den.

He knocked and turned the knob. "Draco?"

"Yes Dean?" Draco motioned him to come inside.

"The new girl, she's Hermione isn't she?"

"Yes. She'll be perfect." Draco smiled.

"She may have been a perfect student but she's broken now."

"You were once broken too." Draco argued.

"I remember. But I don't think there's anything left of her."

"I hope you're wrong." Draco smirked.

~~~

Hermione woke to a presence in her cell. 'My new master's here.' She thought to herself. She immediately stood from her bed and bowed her head in his direction.

Draco tried to get her attention. "You slept all day yesterday. I wanted to make sure you're okay." He smiled and waited for a response.

Hermione stared at the floor, unresponsive.

"I was hoping you could join me for lunch." Draco walked to her side. He pulled out a potion from his robe and handed it to her. "A few more days till you get your strength." He explained.

Hermione willingly drank the polyjuice and once more took Alecia's form.

"There are rules in this Manor which I would like to discuss. One of which is that I want you to be honest with me. You have to tell me the truth about what you're thinking and what you're feeling." He waited for any sign of response. "Starting now."

Hermione kept silent, her eyes remained locked to the floor.

"I am not fond of using the cuffs but if that's the only way I can get a response from you." His hand searched his pocket for an egg.

Hermione shifted her gaze to him.

"Finally," Draco smiled triumphantly. "Alecia left some clothes on your bed. You should get yourself cleaned and..." he stopped, distracted by her actions.

Hermione started to undress, pulling the brown fabric over her head. Her clothing akin to the pillow case that Dobby wore.

"Hold it." He turned his back from her. "There's a common bath outside. Turn right and at end of the hallway there's a marked room." He counted to 10 before turning to face her again.

Hermione was holding her fresh clothes.

"Come see me in the den when you're done." Draco smiled and left the door open.

Draco asked Alecia to guide Hermione to his den. He then met Dean and asked to serve lunch for him and Hermione.

~~~

Hermione was greeted by Alecia who was sporting her face in her cell. She deduced that Alecia had a high rank in this household since her new master often called her and by her name at that.

Being a mudblood slave since her 6th year in Hogwarts, she's been assigned to some of the most despicable purebloods in the community. She's endured all sorts of torture from physical scarring to mental abuse to emotional breakdowns and even sexual abuse. Suffice to say, she had experienced the darkest of days.

"Are you all set?" Alecia smiled at her.

Hermione wondered whether this was a test. She had to learn her place quickly. She knew sometimes, that the right hand slaves were fiercer and more sadistic than their master.

"You can talk freely." Alecia walked to her side to get her dirty clothes. "Draco prefers to know what's on our minds."

"Doesn't he know Legilimency?" Hermione thought aloud.

"Really? I had no idea." She replied in earnest while fishing out a potion from her pocket. "Polyjuice tastes horrible. But on occassion the Aurors come to check up on us especially the newly purchased. You know since muggleborns are a dying breed." Alecia shook her head. "Oops, slip of the tongue. I meant mudbloods. However, I did hear that there's been reported several Obscurial in the muggle world. Poor souls. Hogwarts should start recruiting muggleborns again."

They left her cell and started to leave the dungeon.

Hermione did not react. She had been so accustomed to being called a mudblood she accepted it to be true.

"Honestly, first meal with him is crucial. He'll decide if you're a prime pick or not." They passed a cell with a witch in scantily clad clothes. "Or you can work yourself to the top." She teased.

Hermione took everything she said with a grain of salt. She hasn't figure out whether Alecia was being kind or was setting her up.

"Just don't get him angry." Alecia said when they reached the den. She knocked three times before calling out. "She's here."

"Come in."

Alecia winked at Hermione as she opened the door.

Hermione entered silently with her head bowed.

Inside, a table for two was setup beautifully in the middle of the room, their meal already in place.

"Sit down." Draco pulled a chair for her which she obliged.

He sat down opposite her and tried to lock her eyes. "I hope you're feeling better." He waited until she nodded. "Remember the rule I mentioned earlier?"

"Forgive me sir if I've offended you." Hermione stood from her chair to bow at him.

"Please sit down."

Hermione puzzled, but did as was told.

"It's been 9 years since we went to Hogwarts."

'8 years for you.' Hermione corrected in her mind.

"It's no surprise that you survived all those years. You've been a great student, very knowledgeable." He sighed when he didn't get a reaction. "How many?"

Hermione with his rule in mind replied, "how many what, sir?"

"How many masters and mistresses have you served?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she pictured the faces that made her life hell. "Four."

"Forgive me, I don't understand. You've only had four? It's the smallest number for that period." He started to eat and motioned for her to do the same. "There's a guy here who was captured two years ago and he had 10 employers."

'He must've fought harder.' Hermione winced. "I apologize for my action." She lowered her head.

"Do not apologize. You're in a different place now." He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled them away.

"I apologize sir. It was a reflex." Hermione was unsure about what he wanted. She's survived a lot of things by giving what her master or mistress wanted.

"Look at me." Draco ordered.

Hermione forced herself to lift her head to look at him.

"You're safe now. No one here's going to harm you. You're free to say what's on your mind. No one's going to penalize you for it."

Hermione almost snorted.

Draco shook his head knowing she didn't believe him. He continued to eat. "Who was your last and for how long?"

"Lord Horris Bane." Saying his name left her mouth with a sour taste. "I've served him almost eight years."

Draco watched her body language and knew those eight years have been horrible for her. "Sorry, I had to ask. It's protocol. I don't want to be kept off-guard."

Hermione sat straight and still in her seat.

"I need to know these things. I need to know how to handle them if they come for you."

Hermione looked up, her eyes painted in fear.

Draco had to admit he had seen broken people before but her reaction was by far troubling. He noticed she never moved; she never touched her food or glass. If she could control gravity her hair probably won't fall to her face.

He had an idea on how to help her. He stood and walked to her side.

She mirrored his actions and stood up.

Draco turned her to look eyes with her. "I know you've been tortured but I don't know to what extent. Most of the witches and wizards here have been tortured and most of them I found with less years of servitude in comparison to your eight years."

"I do hope you can learn to trust me that I would never do you any harm. Also, it helps if you could share your stories if not with me then with somebody else in this Manor. I want you no, I need you back at your best."

Hermione was studying, unsure of the sincerity in his voice.

"You don't believe me do you?" Draco stepped back.

Hermione answered still thinking about his first rule, "No, sir."

Draco sighed.

He sat back in his chair. "You should eat before it gets cold." he ordered as he ate. 'Eight years under Bane and this is what's become of her. A Gryffindor striped off of her courage. She's no good this way.'

They ate in silence with an occasional comment about the food. 

~~~

Hermione returned to her cell in the dungeon. She sat on her bed unsure what to do.

Her peace was disrupted with Alecia's bubbly presence. "How's your first meal with Draco?"

'She definitely belongs in his favored group.' She deduced in her mind. "It was okay."

"Did you like the food? Dean's our best chef here. He insisted on making your first meal."

"Dean Thomas?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"So you do know him." Alecia took note of this finding. "He wanted to say hi but I thought he just wanted to seduce the new girl." She teased.

"Is everyone here..." Hermione started but regretted so she stopped midsentence.

"Slaves? Yes. We were but technically still is." Alecia wondered whether she said too much. "You get a couple of weeks to rest and recuperate. After that you'll get your 'chores'." She used air quotes on the last word.

"Chores" Hermione thought, 'a nice word for forced labor.'

"Draco assigns things but the one chore we all have in common is to cook." She tried to explain.

"What kind of things?" Hermione wanted to know how to protect herself and survive these chores.

"It's different for everyone." Alecia noticed her interest and wanted to take advantage of it. 

Before she found Hermione, Draco called for her and Dean.

"She needs all the help she can." Draco asked them both.

"Let me talk to her. Surely she'll let her previous housemate in her circle of trust." Dean suggested.

Draco almost agreed. "No. Alecia is great in helping another to open up to me."

"I won't disappoint." Alecia nodded her acceptance.

Dean snorted.

"You're up next if she fails." Draco promised.

"You know, it helps if you get close to Draco. He'll give you lighter chores." Alecia tried to convince her.

"You mean have sex with him?" Hermione asked seriously.

Alecia laughed. "I haven't gone that route yet."

Hermione was confused. 'How else can a slave become close to the master?'

Alecia noticed the slight change. "Honestly, you should try conversing with him. You can practice with me." She offered assistance.

"I am supposed to trust you?" Hermione frowned.

"I swear you can." She answered sincerely.

The couple of weeks went fast for Hermione. She rarely left her cell even when it was never locked. She's even skipped meals preferring the self-imposed isolation.

She did get frequent visits from Alecia but they rarely talked about anything but how to please Draco.

"You've kept silent all those years. It's time to speak your mind." Alecia insisted.

"That's starvation for a week and mental torture of being locked in a small room without a place to relieve yourself." Hermione didn't realize she said it out loud.

Alecia was sympathetic. "I was lucky. He found me five months into servitude." A flash of her tortured life appeared in her mind. "I can't imagine what you went through those eight years."

Hermione for once was comforted by the fact that she wasn't alone. She wouldn't wish the same fate to anyone but knowing that there are people who understood her plight was comforting her.

"So, time to earn your keep." Alecia shifted her tone to cheerful.

Hermione sighed. "So what do I do?" She noticed that Alecia was no longer wearing the snake cuff.

"Draco will talk to you after breakfast." She led Hermione out of her cell. "Remember what I said?"

Hermione nodded. "But isn't it too late to persuade him to give me a lighter chore?"

"You have a few minutes to make a better impression." She winked.

They were standing outside the dining hall when Dean, a tall and strong version in comparison to his Hogwarts years met them from outside. "Good morning ladies."

"Dean, can you set her to sit next to me?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he led them to their table. He smiled at a raven haired witch. "Do you mind moving to another table?"

She blushed as she followed his instrution.

"Show off." Alecia teased.

Hermione sat on the empty chair and examined the room. This is the first time she took a good look of the area. It was the first time she saw that there were tables set good for 20 people. She usually sat close to the door. Eat her meal in silence, kept to herself and then leave.

Now she wondered whether they were all slaves. Most of the people inside wearing the snake cuffs same as hers but a few walked freely without them, including Dean and Alecia.

"You want to make an impression right?" Dean asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Alecia seemed very proud that she's mingling.

"Take my seat." Dean flashed a smile filled with boyish charm. He pulled his chair for her.

Alecia disapproved, shaking her head. "Hermione, don't forget our talk."

Hermione accepted his offer and sat across Alecia. "I won't."

"There you go again." Dean sat next to Hermione. Dean was accustomed with Alecia's strategy to get new witches and wizards to talk to Draco.

"We use our strengths as you do with that stupid smile of yours." Alecia argued.

"It works, doesn't it?" He nudged Hermione.

"Flirting with you? What benefit does one get?" She asked .

Dean frowned.

Their small talk was disrupted with Draco's arrival. "Smells good. Who made breakfast?"

"John." Alecia answered with a smile.

"I'm famished. Did some cardio early this morning."

"Pacing in your room does not constitute a good cardio." Dean teased as he put eggs on his plate.

Draco snorted as he sat at the top of the table. On his left was Alecia and his right Hermione. "Good morning Hermione." He hoped for a response but didn't expect one.

"Good morning, sir." Hermione greeted back.

Dean touched her hand and mouthed, 'drop the _sir_.'

Hermione nodded.

Draco smiled at Alecia who returned the favor.

Draco took a bite of his omelet and chewed happily. "John, you're getting better every time." He called out his praise.

"Thanks!" The wizard stood beaming then bowed to a room clapping their approval.

"Wish we could say the same to you." Alecia mumbled loudly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed that it's the thought that counts."

"Have you even asked for Dean's help?" Alecia wanted to show Hermione that it was okay to say what's on their mind.

"I have!" Draco raised his voice.

"He's probably not a good mentor then." Alecia teased not startled with his outburst.

"Oi! I resent that." Dean frowned.

"I remember you were good with potions." Hermione cautiously joined the conversation.

"You remember correctly." Draco smugly replied.

"Then..." Hermione hesitated.

Alecia nodded, urging her to finish her statement.

"Then?" Draco asked.

She thought about rewording her statement. "From where the conversation's going, it seems like your potion making skills are not translating well to cooking."

Dean smirked. "Couldn't have said it better."

Draco was both glad she's trying to fit in yet he didn't like to admit his failure at cooking.

Alecia snickered. "Have you done any cooking Hermione?"

"Um no. I'd probably do worse than..." she paused unsure if it was okay to call his name. "Draco."

"Oh my. Two days of inedible food." Alecia teased. "I might not going to survive my chores."

"I could only imagine how _tiring_ watching potions brew." Draco enjoyed this kind of banter.

"That's what I thought too." Dean joined in.

"You on the other hand could stand to lose some weight. Your smiles are getting smaller as your cheeks become fuller. You might not be able to do your chore of seducing witches."

Dean put on his most charming smile. "Maintaing this smile takes a lot of work." He teased.

"Speaking of chores, we need to discuss some items later." Draco directed this to Dean.

Alecia made faces as if taunting him about getting in trouble.

"Oh and Hermione, I think Alecia already mentioned about chores?" Draco sounded formal.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Join me for a walk when you're done eating?"

"I'm actually done." Hermione put her utensils down.

"Oh, I'm not." Draco winked at her.

Hermione blushed.

Alecia was glad Hermione improved from blank stares to joining casual conversations.

~~~

Draco left with Hermione while the rest cleared the tables.

Hermione was nervous at the same time excited about what her chore would be. Since breakfast she held on to the hope that like Alecia she could start practicing magic again.

Draco led her to a part of the manor she hasn't been to yet. Hermione memorized the portraits as they passed by. One in particular portrait she admired was that of a young boy, all dressed up and standing straight. He was so stiff that one could mistake it as an ordinary portrait.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"You look very uncomfortable and forced." Hermione voiced her opinion.

"That's how I felt for most of my life." Draco admitted.

"It didn't seem like it when we were in Hogwarts." Hermione awkwardly stared in his eyes.

"I only realized it after Hogwarts." Draco sighed. "If only Potter survived that invasion in our 6th year.

Hermione bit her lower lip. "I was caught then and put into slavery the next day." That day was still clear in her mind. Her final act against the current ruler still sealed inside her brain. "Harry was just a boy, he didn't stand a chance."

"Well, we have to make do and try to live as normal a life as we could." He faced his portrait and stared at his eyes. "Ferret. Don't you dare laugh, Hermione."

Hermione tried not to smile.

The wall next to the portrait disappeared. Draco stepped inside. "Come in." He asked Hermione who was waiting for the invite.

The unassuming room was filled with books. Hermione turned around and her heart skipped a beat. 'Am I going to be able to do magic again?'

"Welcome to my library." Draco smiled, encouraged by the slight sparkle in her eyes.

Hermione started to walk towards a shelf in the far left corner but stopped unsure if she was allowed.

"Go ahead." Draco motioned her to go through his collection. "Mind you, the good books are hard to find. Everyone's trying to control who gets the information/knowledge and leave those who are in the resistance in the dark."

It was common knowledge that there was a resistance. However, no one knows who they were, how they meet, and when will they resurface. It seemed that they were all waiting for a sign to rise and fight.

"I understand." She touched the spines of the books accessible to her. "What am I supposed to be doing?" She found enough courage to ask him.

"Like I said before, this place is not the usual household. Alecia may have mentioned chores?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and in the dining room she said that she was brewing potions?"

"She's well versed in that area. She's the one who prepares the polyjuice and other useful potions."

"And Dean? I don't think he's just a chef?"

"He's chore is between us." Draco felt he needed her loyalty and trust before he can disclose everything.

"What about mine?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Just read." Draco shrugged.

"Am I allowed to perform magic?" Hermione tried to push her luck.

Draco sighed, "Under my supervision."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"That's an order by the way." Draco took out her egg.

"Understood," Hermione nodded.

"I can't risk my and everybody's safety right now." He tried to explain.

"Actually, I am a bit confused. Why are you doing this? Why are you collecting slaves?"

"In time," Draco promised an explanation when he can trust her.


	2. Chapter 2 Protocol

Chapter 2 : **Protocol**

Sirius Black was playing with his food in his residence. "Mate, your pacing is utterly disturbing and unnecessary."

"Leave him be Padfoot. What would you feel if you ran and hide for a good part of a decade?" Remus sat across him as they watched a younger wizard pace from corner to corner. "Harry, do please sit and eat."

Harry sighed and did as told. "I honestly thought the information on the Resurrection Stone was legitimate."

"There'll be other leads." Remus tried to calm him down.

"Every night I remember her face." Harry stood again and started to pace. "It's been eight years. She could be dead."

"You're taking it hard for someone you barely know." Sirius tried to argue, "Dumbledore died the same year yet you only think about losing her."

"She literally swapped our fates. She could've escaped but she stayed to hide me from the Death Eaters." Harry argued.

"Harry, if the Death Eaters got to you, she knew everything would be over." Remus chimed in.

"Her name was Hermione Granger." Harry almost shouted.

"Her again," Ron Weasley waked through the door.

"She was in our year." Harry was obviously upset.

"We barely knew her. Nobody wanted to be her friend."

"I regret that as well." Harry turned his friend.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ministry's a mess. We'll soon be in a war against the Americans."

"All the more reason to expedite our plans." They could feel the urgency from Harry's voice.

"Not until we find the Resurrection Stone" Remus pointed out.

"With the looming war, I can't hide anymore." Harry argued. "I'm supposed to be the chosen one, I should fight back."

"Shall we gift wrap you before we send you to Voldemort?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"I can't hide anymore." Harry shook his head.

"Sit and eat so we can discuss this as mature adults." Remus pleaded.

Harry did as instructed.

It was going to be a long night of discussion.

Hermione woke the next morning excited to do her chore. She couldn't remember the last time she held a book.

On the other hand, the last time she held a wand was very vivid in her mind.

She saw Harry Potter duelling with Bellatrix. He was good in deflecting her spells.

Hermione barely escaped her own duel with the help from McGonagall.

She kept her eyes on her fellow Gryffindor. Then she saw it, that slight distraction that caused his defeat.

Hermione instinctively marched to him. 'You can't die. You're the chosen one.' She thought to herself.

Luckily, Bellatrix seemed to have moved on as another quite young death eater took her place. Hermione attacked the young death eater with a spell that sent him flying across the room. The noise captured the attention of several death eaters nearby. She knew she couldn't protect Harry and have time to survive on her own. She made her choice quickly. She acted fast. She casted a protective shield around Harry ensuring that his wand was within his reach. She casted another spell that caused the ceiling to fall on top of Harry. She then went to fight the smallest of the incoming death eaters for her life.

She went to take a bath early before anyone else rose from their cells. Once done she tiptoed back to her cell careful not disturb anyone.

Inside, she saw that her slave uniform was hanging in the corner. She was provided with normal clothes which were stocked underneath her bed. Apparently, Draco's extremely careful in hiding what happens inside his Manor to outsiders. All of the cells were just for show just in case there would be an inspection.

Hermione folded her dirty clothes and piled them in a corner. She only felt a presence when she turned around. "Dean."

"You're up early." Dean smiled at her. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Hogwarts. We were retreating together. You were even ahead of me and then you disappeared. "Dean recounted one of his darkest days, "What happened? You could've escaped with us."

"Escaped? But you're here." She avoided his question.

"I was caught about a year later. Passed between two families until they saw me more as trouble than servant and finally got auctioned. I remember I was Draco's first 'slave'. He didn't know what to do with me. I'm here now but believe me; I made his life miserable and tried to escape."`

Hermione thought about her experiences with her first mistress. She fought hard back then. She took in all the torture and punishment but she would retaliate subtlety. When her mistress couldn't handle it, she was sold. Hermione fought as hard with her remaining masters, until she finally met her match with Bane.

"What happened next?" Hermione was in awe about her new master and wanted to learn more.

"He was incredibly patient. He gave me space. Not before long, Alecia arrived kicking and screaming. Imagine the chaos here." Dean chuckled. "Draco gave up. He opened the doors gave our eggs and asked us to leave."

"He did?" Hermione was more puzzled. "But you stayed?"

"We quickly found out that there's nowhere else to go especially without a wand."

"Do you know why he's doing this?" Hermione wanted to argue about throwing away their freedom but she didn't want to upset her master's trusted circle.

"Dunno."

Alecia cleared her throat. "Let's get some grub?"

Hermione smiled. "Can I sit with you guys again?"

Dean put his arms on the witches' shoulders. "Come on."

Draco arrived late once more and sat in his usual seat, glad to see Hermione seated next to Alecia.

"Must be Mindy?" Draco guessed by the sausages on the table.

"You feeling pressured yet Draco?" Dean teased.

"Is it he's turn tomorrow?" A young wizard called across the room.

Alecia laughed. "Eat enough for two days." She warned.

"Fine if you insist, I am willing to move one day to include Hermione in the round."

Hermione's face turned pale.

"Noo! Not consecutive days." Alecia protested.

Hermione turned to Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean smiled. "Nasty trick mate." He shook his head directing his comment to Draco.

Draco smiled smugly. "How about it Hermione? I remember you doing well with potions as well. You think you can translate those skills into cooking?"

"I am inclined to accept but you have more experience in cooking."

Alecia snorted. "If you can call that cooking?"

"Ignore them. What do you say Hermione? Slytherin versus Gryffindor?"

Her heart ached. She longed for those days where all she had to worry about were her classes and earning house points.

"Hold on. If this is about house pride, you have to let me stay today." Dean argued.

"You have your new chore. I need you for that." Draco insisted.

Dean turned to Hermione. "I'll write you a recipe. Follow it to the letter."

"Okay." Hermione nodded nervously

"It's in the bag. Go Gryffindor!" Dean was very enthusiastic as this ignited his competitive side.

"We'll see." Draco seemed confident.

After breakfast, Hermione made her way to her favourite place in the Manor. She reached the portrait and stared at the boy who refused to look her in the eye.

"Sorry, I had a few instructions I needed to tell Dean." Draco reached her side and realized her trouble. "My younger self is stubborn, smug and doesn't know better." He tapped his portrait. "You listen to her okay?" The portrait glared at him.

Hermione tried to capture the gaze of the young wizard.

Draco tapped louder.

"Odd thing for you to use that animal for your password." She was continuously trying to catch his portrait's gaze.

"I thought no one will dare call me that animal inside MY Manor." Draco was irritated. He was careful not to use the password to teach the portrait that it was okay for Hermione to enter his library.

"You didn't think Dean would abuse it? Draco, I left something in the library. Ferret. Draco, Alecia asked me to get a potions book from the library. Ferret." Hermione smiled as she pictured Dean's face.

"So glad you find this amusing Hermione." His eyebrows were twitching.

"I apologize." She bit her lip.

"Come on boy. Look and listen to her." He instructed the portrait who finally complied.

Hermione locked eyes with the portrait. "Ferret."

They finally entered the library. Draco plopped himself at one of the couches by the window. "Don't mind me. Do what you want."

Hermione nodded and went to the shelves. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You said I can practice magic."

"Under my supervision."

"But it would be impossible without a wand."

"I'm afraid I can't lend you my wand. These things get audited."

"So technically, I only get to learn these spells in theory alone?"

"You can do wandless spells." Draco could see the error in his plans. "Wandless magic requires more practice and dedication."

Hermione sighed. "May I ask why do you do this? Buy slaves and then make them practice magic? For what purpose?

"I got bored." Draco summoned a book to read. He avoided her questions.

Hermione frowned but didn't press on. She searched for a book on wandless spells. She took it and sat on a desk preparing to do magic.

The two kept to themselves for the first hour. Draco closed his book to watch her concentrating on a pen. He could see her frustration and wanted to give her a break. "You think you're ready to cook for us tomorrow?"

Hermione sighed when her concentration was broken. "I'll just follow Dean's recipe."

"I once thought that it was that easy too." Draco teased.

"Why do you cook though? You have enough of us to cook for you."

"I have my reasons." Draco smiled.

"Where's Dean going? You mentioned a change in chores? Does that happen to everyone?"

Draco smiled again. "I don't know if I can trust you with that information yet."

"I have my cuffs. You can order me not to repeat it to anybody else."

"I could but can I trust that you are trained in Occlumency?"

"You can teach me."

"Maybe in the future." Draco was correct in thinking that her love of knowledge will help her recover.

A couple of days passed and the mini competition between Draco and Hermione ended.

As a treat for enduring both equally inedible meals, Dean volunteered to cook the following day. Thankfully it was Saturday and he did not need to leave the Manor.

Everyone was eager to eat a decent meal that the dining room was full as early as 6am. Even Draco was there.

Draco sat in his usual seat with Alecia on his right and Hermione on his other side. It wasn't long until Dean appeared with the help of other wizards and started dropping meals per table.

"Finally." Alecia immediately took some quiche into her plate. "You two should never be assigned consecutive days."

Hermione blushed. "It was my first time."

"And what's your excuse Draco?" Alecia teased.

"I thought it slightly improved." Draco argued as he took a quiche as well.

"Not even the slightest." Dean sat next to Hermione. "Actually, I'm surprised with you Hermione. I wrote the recipe in detail. I even described how to cut the meat and their colour as they cooked. What happened?"

"Those herbs are very confusing." Hermione started to explain then turned to Draco. "Cooking is so different from Potions."

"I told you." Draco smirked.

"In potions, if you make a mistake, you can correct it by adding ingredients that will offset the effects."

"Right, but in cooking, when you add a herb to correct a mistake it can have adverse effect because of another spice."

"It's too complicated." Hermione agreed.

Alecia was proud, her task was done.

"So who won?" Draco asked loudly.

"We all lost." Alecia answered which was followed by concurrence from everyone in the room.

After breakfast, Draco and Hermione headed for the library. On the way, the couple teased each other at how bad each other's meals were.

They arrived at the Draco's self-portrait shortly. Hermione had no trouble in opening the room.

She went straight to the shelf and pulled a red book. Hermione was so absorbed in reading she didn't notice Draco staring at her.

"Hermione." He called.

She closed the book and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I can't always come here with you. I have other things to do. I have a company to run."

"That means I can't practice magic?"

"But you can still read and when I'm free, I'll come find you."

"Okay. Can I come here anytime?" Hermione wanted to know the limitations.

"Sure. However, I do hope you interact with everybody else in this Manor. "

"Okay. So can I stay here all night?"

"Do you want to finish reading everything here in a month?" He teased.

"Or less." She teased back.

"Seriously though, I don't think it's a good idea. For one, I don't want people to think that I'm giving you special treatment."

"I understand."

"Second, I told you that information is hard to get. You'll get bored if you finish everything. I might not be able to add to the collection as quickly as you'd read them."

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

The following day seemed normal. Everyone went to the dining room to be fed. After eating, they went their separate ways.

Hermione was eager to do her chore. She went to the library even when others stayed in their cells to rest.

It was a peaceful weekend until a bell rang.

Alecia turned serious and started barking orders. "This is not a drill. You know what to do." She went to her cell and changed into the brown sack-like clothing she truly hated. "John, get Dean to set up. I'll get the eggs."

Alecia checked her cell making sure that no one would think she had a cheerful life. She then left to get the eggs. On her way up she noticed Hermione's empty cell. She cursed under her breath. She grabbed Hermione's brown sack and rushed upstairs. She went directly to the library and screamed the password. She entered the room only to shout her orders. "Hermione, change into that and make your way back to your cell. Quickly!" She threw at her the brown sack and left to get the eggs from Draco.

Draco was in the lobby looking annoyed at the same time vicious. The same face he wore outside the manor, for Aurors and other Death Eaters.

He took out five eggs from his pocket and handed them to Alecia. "You guys ready?"

"Almost." Alecia opened an egg and watched the snake turn into a cuff.

"Let's hope it's just one of their routine inspections." Draco straightened his robe.

Alecia nodded and hurried to their cells.

Dean stood by the doorway waiting for her. "Did you find Hermione?" He asked as he fumbled with his egg.

"She's not yet here?" Alecia threw three eggs to John, Mikey, and Stella who all opened them to be cuffed.

"Haven't seen her." Dean walked to the end of the hallway were chains were hanging. He nodded to John, who put the chains on Dean's wrists and feet.

Alecia had half a mind to fetch her but thought against it. "Everyone, lock yourselves in." She watched as everyone closed their cells except for John who opened a box by Dean's right foot. When smoke started to come out, John quickly went to his cell and closed it.

Draco opened the door for an Auror who did not wait for an invitation to get inside. "Let's make this quick."

Draco closed the door and turned to him. "A standard notice is protocol."

"Here I thought you preferred weekend visits." The blonde Auror knew the Manor well and started walking towards the cells.

Draco frowned as he followed suit.

"Draco." Hermione sneaked behind him.

Draco's face remained annoyed and angry but his heart raced. "Do not speak to me, mudblood."

Hermione was taken aback. She bowed confused. Her mind was brought back to her previous life with her previous masters. She was never allowed to be alone in a room. This prompted her to follow her master.

Upon nearing the cells. Hermione heard whip lashing and moaning. This brought her back to her tortured years. Her eyes widened her pace slowed and her ears started to ring.

Upon their arrival into the dungeon, the Auror made a quick look and noted that all the slaves were inside the cage looking dazed. At the end of the hall was a slave moaning from pain. A few feet from the slave was a whip magically lashing him.

Draco walked and waved his wand. The whip disappeared. "Satisfied?" He posed the question to the Auror.

"I think you're losing your touch. Allowing that mudblood to run through the halls and calling you by name."

"She's new and has a lot to learn."

"I want to be there when you start disciplining her."

"I will owl you." Draco was keen on getting the Auror to leave.

"Actually, I've been stressed lately. I want a go at him." The Auror motioned to the chained slave.

Draco summoned a whip and handed it to the Auror who declined. "Crucio!" The Auror laughed as the slave squirmed and shouted in pain.

"Enough." Draco interjected.

The Auror arched an eyebrow questioningly.

Draco swung his whip rendering a crisp sound. "My slave, my punishment." He swung his whip this time hitting the slave.

The Auror glared at being bested in front of the slaves.

"You," Draco pointed at Hermione. "Show our guest out." He swung his whip again.

Hermione did as instructed. A blank stare reflected on her face as she walked back to the dungeon. She arrived with the dungeon in disarray. The cells were open. Draco removed the chains from Dean while John caught his limp body.

Draco turned to find Alecia. "Get the potion." He barked his order.

Alecia walked past Hermione as she left the dungeon to get a healing potion.

Hermione walked towards her master. Her head still bowed down.

Draco sighed. He lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Hermione?"

She didn't respond.

She repeated her name. "Hermione?"

There was buzzing around the halls.

"Look at me." Draco ordered. That's the only time her eyes met his.

"Yes, master." Her voice matched her gaze which was devoid of feelings.

"Stay in your cell. Alecia will be with you in a moment."

Draco turned his attention to Dean. "Mate. How are you doing?"

Dean groaned. "I don't think I can go to work tomorrow."

Draco snorted. "Lazy prat."

Dean scoffed.

Alecia arrived with a blue potion. Draco took the bottle and offered it to Dean who smirked before drinking the potion.

"Stay with Hermione." Draco ordered Alecia who followed without question.

Draco stayed with Dean; watching his wounds slowly heal.

Alecia came to Hermione who was distant. A coping mechanism, Alecia deduced.

"Hermione? It's me Alecia." She softly stroked Hermione's hair. "You're safe now."

Hermione closed her eyes for a minute remembering where she was. "Alecia." She said as she opened her eyes.

Alecia squeezed her hands. "My fault, I wasn't able to prepare you for this."

Hermione freed her hand and got out of her cell. She found Draco on the ground with Dean and John. "You!" She marched towards Draco, Alecia right behind her.

Draco sighed as he stood to face his accuser.

"You promised safety, that no one will hurt us." Her voice shaking with every step toward him.

"I did." Draco staring at her.

"You promised all that but here you are torturing your right hand man. Hypocrite!" Hermione shouted.

Draco matched her stare and waited until they were inches apart.

Hermione's eyes were watery by the time she got near him. "You're no better than them. You're probably worse by acting like you care. Then you give us chores for your benefit. I haven't figured out the purpose but I refuse to do it for you." She clenched her fist and started pounding on his chest. "If you can do this to your most loyal servants I can't imagine what you'll do to us." She continued to pound on his chest.

"That's enough Hermione." Alecia called from behind.

"You're probably right." Draco answered.

Hermione started sobbing.

Draco collected her in his arms waiting until her breathing was back to normal.

He then motioned Alecia nearer. "Take her to the den."

Alecia nodded and led the sobbing witch out.

Draco focused back on Dean. "Sorry mate."

"You don't need to apologize." He forced a smile. "I'll talk to her later." He promised.

Draco shook his head. "No need."

Alecia tried to calm Hermione for Draco's arrival.

"This is entirely my fault. I should've prepared you." Alecia comforted her.

"You weren't the one torturing Dean." Hermione argued.

Alecia touched her hand. "It was all for show."

"His screams were real."

"Technically yes..." before Alecia could explain further Draco arrived slamming the door as he entered.

"Leave us." Draco ordered.

"Remember, it's still better here than where you came from." Alecia whispered.

"So that's how you justify his actions." Hermione retorted back.

Draco closed the door before Alecia could respond.

"I don't think anyone's told you about our protocol when an outsider comes to visit." Draco walked towards her

"What was it? Draw lots on who gets tortured for the day?"

Draco sighed. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. We had a script. Everything went on as planned right until that Auror used that spell."

"So Dean agreed to be punished for no reason?"

"Nobody expected the Crucio."

Hermione was getting irate. "It's not just the Crucio. He was being whipped long before the Auror came. That's all you."

Draco took a deep breath. "The screams and sounds from the lashes are from Dean's memory."

"Pensieve?"

"Sort of. I went through his mind and stored it in a box. I found a way to magnify them so that a whole room can watch it."

"How?" Hermione couldn't believe his words.

"Technical, I'll explain later." He took her hands in his. "Are we okay?"

Hermione shook her head and withdrew her hands. "You whipped him in front of me."

"Stella helped me conjure that whip." Draco smiled at the memory. "It's made of echoes and sounds. Once it was swung and created a noise, the tip vibrates at an incredible speed that it loses its solid form. It shouldn't hurt."

Hermione's face softened but she was still unsure if he's telling the truth.

Draco read her actions correctly. "I can show them to you; the whip and the memory."

Hermione processed everything in her mind.

"Are we good?" Draco was hopeful.

"I..." she sighed. "I can't answer that yet."

"That's understandable." Draco smiled. "I chose Dean because he's well-rehearsed. He could win a best actor award if I was handing out awards.

Hermione forced a smile.

"Believe me; I do not want to harm any of you." Draco gazed into her eyes and added sincerely, "Please believe me."

Hermione burst into tears and leaned on him. Draco welcoming her in an embrace. "We haven't talked about what happened to you. I really wish you would let me in."

She stayed in his arms until she calmed down. "I'm sorry." She stepped away from him. "I should've trusted you."

"I'd like to earn that trust one of these days." Draco smiled. "Why don't you check up on Dean? He should be resting now."

"Okay." She nodded before leaving the room.


End file.
